Unsuspected love
by Enjolponine
Summary: This is my first fanfic. its about eponine and enjolras:) Sorry chapter one is pretty short but there will be more. Please review and tell me if i should keep going :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story about Eponine and Enjolras. I hope you like it :)**

Marius was dead. Eponine was wounded at the barricade. Marius warned her not to come but she couldn't resist. She loved him. She struggled to go to him but all she could do was scream in agony and pain. Enjolras climbed over the barricade to save her.

"Eponine! You're hurt." he cried over her screams.

He said nothing else. For Eponine didn't have much time. He picked her up and carried her to his house which wasn't far. Miraculously, he found Jean Valjean and his daughter along the way.

Valjean in his good nature interjected, "Goodness! What's happened to this poor woman?"

"She was wounded at the barricade. I need to get help." Enjolras said almost stammering.

"If it is so urgent, may I be of assistance to her? I've read plenty of books on medical arts over the years and I believe I may be able to save her. I'll do it for no pay."

"Do you really know what you're doing? How do I know you're not just an enemy?" Enjolras said intimidatingly.

"I promise I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt this poor girl even more. If by chance I do, you may do what you want to me, but please don't harm my daughter Cosette."

"We'll see..." Enjolras said trying to open his door with Eponine in his arms.

Kind Valjean reluctantly opened it for him. Enjolras hesitated walking in and briefly smiled. He laid Eponine on his bed and Valjean worked his magic. Enjolras absentmindedly stared at Eponine's wound. The members of the Les Amis had no idea how much he loved her. He would never dare to tell them. What would they think about him then? The leader of the revolution? In LOVE? Everyone thought of him as a hard, concentrated young man who only cared about revolution and freedom. How could someone like him be in love?

Hours passed. Enjolras wasn't sure what Valjean was doing. Cosette just sat there and constantly smiled at him like the innocent young girl she is. But Eponine seemed to be regaining her consciousness. Enjolras was glad Valjean was legit. But he really cared if Eponine would live or not.

"She's awake." Valjean exclaimed waking Enjolras out of his fantasies.

"Eponine?" Enjolras said slowly as she opened her eyes.

"Marius?"

"No, it's me, Enjolras."

Eponine suddenly remembered what happened. She froze, then sighed, almost busting into tears. Enjolras smoothly grabbed her hand.

"I removed the bullet from her wound. It's a miracle she didn't lose much blood, but I covered the wound with a bandage. I can't be sure but I think she may make a full recovery by next month." Valjean explained.

"Monsieur, how can I ever repay you?" Enjolras said.

"No need." A warming smile formed on Valjean's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"If she isn't well in a few weeks, please don't hesitate to call me." Valjean pleaded to Enjolras before leaving.

"Of course Monsieur, but I didn't get your name?"

"Uh, Monsieur La Mer." Valjean said quickly. He was still in hiding from Javert so he has living under the name "Madeleine La Mer" for what felt like a lifetime.

Enjolras recalled the girl Marius raved about that one night. It was Cosette. Valjean's daughter. He caught her just as she was about to walk through the door.

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle. Do you know of a boy named Marius Pontmercy?"

"Oh yes! Did he ask for me?" Cosette beamed.

Enjolras didn't know what to say.

"Mademoiselle, I'm afraid….last night…he fell at the barricade….I'm sorry…"

There was a painfully long silence after Enjolras finally finished his sentence. He saw another tear roll down Eponine's face. He saw more rolling down Cosette's. The two men tried to comfort her; it was no use. After a whole hour, Valjean finally took her home. Exhausted, Enjolras laid on the bed next to Eponine. They said nothing to each other. When Eponine fell asleep, he moved to the couch and spent the night there.

After a long night, the morning sun shone through the red curtains, waking up Enjolras. Eponine was still fast asleep. He had nothing better to do but just stare at her. It was Wednesday which was one of the Les Amis' meeting days. Enjolras didn't have to go today; everyone who usually showed up was gone. Except Eponine. She regularly came to the meetings to see Marius. Whenever she would show up, Enjolras's heart skipped a beat or two. He never showed it, however. He was the "marble man" to his comrades.

Enjolras almost smiled when Eponine opened her dark brown eyes. She looked coyly at him. He looked away trying not to seem like he was staring at her the whole morning.

"Good morning, Monsieur." Eponine said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Good morning, Eponine," Enjolras replied. "By the way, just call me Enjolras, not Monsieur."

"Ok, _Enjolras_."

"I suppose you're feeling well?" he said chuckling.

"Well, I could always be better."

"Can't we all?"

Eponine giggled. Enjolras asked if she'd like some breakfast. She refused, however. She was never really hungry. She had to try to never be hungry. The Thenardiers never fed their children and they'd be sent to the streets to look for food themselves. Enjolras ate his breakfast and tried not to look at Eponine. That was a challenge even for him.

"Uh, I have to change your bandage today. I can't have your wound getting infected." Enjolras said awkwardly.

"Oh, alright then."

"I hate to say this," he said continuing the conversation, "but you'll have to say in bed for at least a couple weeks."

"Oh I don't mind, Monsieur…uh I mean…Enjolras. I don't even feel like getting out of bed." She said trying to smile.

He smiled back and walked into the washroom. _What am I doing? _he thought. _Why are you acting this way? _He already admitted he was in love with her to himself. But he didn't know how to act around her. What would Eponine think if she ever found out? _The marble man? In love with her? _Every time he'd try to forget about her, he would fall even more in love. You can't just forget about a girl like Eponine Thenardier. Just as he was about to fall into another fantasy, he heard a terrifying shriek that sent chills even through him. _**Eponine!**_

Enjolras ran out of the room to see Thenardier standing at his door and cursing something at his daughter. He was frozen in his place, like a statue. Thenardier finally acknowledged his presence.

"And you're the one who took 'Ponine?!" he yelled sounding slightly drunk.

"Monsieur!" interrupted Eponine, "He was trying to rob you! I screamed so you would come out and stop him!"

"What do you care if I stole Eponine? I didn't think you'd notice she was gone!" Enjolras fought back.

"Oh would you look at little Enjolras! The leader! The man of marble! Defending that thing on the bed! If you really were a leader you wouldn't have let your whole army die at the barricade!" Thenardier said mockingly.

As soon as Enjolras heard him called Eponine a thing, he became furious. Thenardier went to take Eponine but was stopped by Enjolras who pinned him to the wall with such force, it almost cracked.

"IF YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE EVERY SECOND OF YOUR LIFE AS MISERABLE AND PAINFUL AS YOU MADE EPONINE'S! AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE IN HELL, WHICH IS WHERE YOU'RE GOING WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" Enjolras raged.

He let go of Thenardier and let him sink to the floor. Then he limped out of the house like a weak puppy. Eponine laid in the bed shaking with fear from her father. When she was sure he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Enjolras, you practically saved my life!" she said breathlessly.

"Did I?"

"Monsieur, if you let him take me home, he would have given me a beating! And from the condition I'm in now, I surely would have been dead!"

Enjolras laughed.

"I just couldn't tolerate him calling you a thing." He said.

Eponine smiled at him. She smiled bigger than she'd ever smile at Marius. There was an awkward pause between them. They could have gone an eternity smiling at each other.

"I guess I should change your bandage now?" Enjolras said breaking the silence.

Eponine nodded. Enjolras looked in the cabinet for the bandages. At that moment, Eponine couldn't stop thinking about the "marble man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writer's block this whole week and I was sick. And I was busy (homework, projects.) But I hope you enjoy it! :) **

Enjolras changed her bandages ever so carefully, trying not to make her uncomfortable. He caught her looking up at him about several times.

"What do you keep looking at?" he said being witty.

"What? Oh nothing." Said Eponine awkwardly. She quickly looked away.

Enjolras sighed and finished changing her bandages. When she dozed off, he quietly walked out of the house being sure to lock the door. He didn't want any more intruders sneaking in and disturbing Eponine.

Enjolras walked the desolate streets of Paris. He was alone, reminiscing. He knew almost everyone he knew was gone, but strangely, he expected to meet them again. To talk about freedom and the Revolution as they always did. To see Grantaire falling over drunk and joking around with Marius, Coufeyrac, Combferre, and his other friends that have disappeared. He expected some kind of miracle. He expected some kind of a new tomorrow, where everyone was equal, but it never came. Nor would a miracle.

Meanwhile, Eponine dreamt about Enjolras, the one who was kind enough to help her. In fact, he was the only one who was really nice to her. Except for that girl she used to know, Cosette. She lived with her and her parents until she was adopted by that man. Whenever she thought about Marius, she would think of Cosette, and how badly she treated her. _Maybe if I was nice to her, I'd have one friend _she would think. But she had Enjolras now. He was a true friend. He practically saved her life, _twice. _

Eponine's dream soon turned into a nightmare. Enjolras walked with her through the city streets until they stopped at what used to be the barricade. There was a never-ending line of their dead friends. Marius, Feuilly, Combferre, Coufeyrac, and Gavroche, Eponine's little brother, were laying in a pool of their blood that was shed fighting for their freedom. Suddenly, a figure slowly walked out from behind the barricade. _Thenardier. _He was pickpocketing from the dead bodies which was a little too typical for him. He squinted at Eponine and Enjolras until he recognized them. Then he ran back behind the barricade a little too quickly. When he came back, there was an item in his hand that was most likely stolen from one of the Amis. An item that Eponine didn't recognize until he put it to Enjolras's head, a gun.

Before Thenardier could pull the trigger, she woke up with a jolt and frantically looked around for Enjolras. Not knowing he went out, she mustered up the little strength she had, limped to the door and went outside. Thankfully, Enjolras was a few feet to her left. Instead of calling him, she leaned against the wall and stared at him and all his glory.

"Eponine!" he yelled as his head turned in her direction.

As he ran to her, she lost her strength and fell to the ground.

"'Ponine, what were you doing out here?"

"I didn't know where you were so I went to look for you." She said coyly.

"Well you're lucky I caught you. You need to stay in bed!"

Enjolras carried her back to her bed and she said nothing else. She grinned as he grabbed a chair and sat by her. Silence filled the room until Eponine spoke again.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to go for a walk."

Enjolras felt like he should have said more. But what could he say? He was a leader! He always knew what to say. _What is happening? _He thought. These feelings were unfamiliar to him.

Eponine forced out another question, "Are they all dead?"

"I'm afraid so." He said hesitating. Thoughts about his friends snuck in again.

"At least you're here." She said smiling.

Her words echoed inside his head.

"I shouldn't be. I should have died with them." Grief suddenly struck him. "I should have at least been wounded."

"Don't say tha-"

"You don't deserve to be like this! I do!"

"Why would you say that about yourself?" Eponine began to feel his sadness.

Enjolras didn't answer her question. Instead he just stared at the ground, then went into the washroom. What had happened to him? Had she said something wrong? Eponine saw a side of Enjolras she'd never seen before and it grieved her. She hated when the people she cared about were upset. When Marius felt sad, Eponine felt it with him.

She didn't know why he acted that way. She didn't think she wanted to know.


End file.
